Lili Rochefort
by escsamx
Summary: Lili Rochefort is on her way home, riddled by thoughts of her mother whom she never got a chance to know.  However, just as she settles down, an enemy from the past comes back to take his revenge for what she did to him.  PLease Read It's my first Fanfic!
1. Thinking of Distant Memories, Meeting so

Lili Rochefort- Living Rich and Poor

Lili sighed as she looked out the foggy window and at the clouds. It had rained earlier; it left the sky still with the gray and boring feeling that Lili had been feeling the whole summer. Unable to go to any street fighting tournaments after her father grounded her, Lili stayed at home sighing and longing for the exhiliration and thrill that came to her in combat.

Lili thought about her summer as the long drive continued on, she continuing to look out the window with a sad face that would bring any rich Monacan woman to tears screaming, "You poor child! You must be so alone without a mother to comfort you! Oh Goodness!"

In truth, Lili never felt for her dead mother because she died at childbirth. She in turn was never able to get to know the woman that was in many of the pictures in her father's room. Lili only kept one picture of her mother, which hung around her neck in a tiny heart-shaped golden locket. Her father's picture was opposite her mother's.

Still, when she was young girl, Lili now remembered, that she would ask how her mother was.

"Oh she was the fairest woman any person would ever set their eyes upon. When she walked in the room, she tempted the most holy of all men to take the gaze off their own wives and on to mine to look at her beauty. Much like you will, dearest Emily."

"What color were her eyes?"

"They were the most magnificent color in there world: They were a pair of perfect sapphires drowned beneath that ocean, making oysters cry in shame at their pointless looking pearls."

"And what about her hair?"

"Her hair? Well, each strand was a brilliant priceless gold."

"And what about-"

"Lili. I think it is enough for one night. Now please go to bed, honey."

"Alright then, father."

Lili would ask these questions almost every night she got the chance to speak with her father, and then he would leave the pink room that was littered with fur and giant bears and striped frilly pillows. She eventually stopped asking her father these questions, as she would only have to look in the mirror to find the answers.

Lili shifted in her car seat and turned her attention away from the window to Sebastian.

"When shall we be arriving at our destination later than expected?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Lili," he replied. "There is a lot of traffic on the highway this night."

"Alright then. Please just don't let the car hit many bumps; I think I shall take a small nap before we get to the airport."

"As you wish, Miss Lili."

Lili woke up after a sudden bump forced her to bang her head onto the window.

"Sebastian! What was that about! I hit my poor head onto the window. Sebastian! Please answer me!"

"Miss Lili, please forgive my driving, but I am trying to loose a car who has been following us for quite some time now. Please sit back tightly and I shall see what I can do to get us out of this situation safely."

Lili looked out the back of the limo after hearing this from Sebastian.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. She saw a man driving another limosiune in back of hers. She looked closer. What she saw-no, who-made her speechless. She remembered the face of the man who tried to kidnap her years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2 You'll Pay for That

Chapter Two: You'll Pay For That!

"Sebastian! What was that about! I hit my poor head onto the window. Sebastian! Please answer me!"

"Miss Lili, please forgive my driving, but I am trying to loose a car who has been following us for quite some time now. Please sit back tightly and I shall see what I can do to get us out of this situation safely."

Lili looked out the back of the limo after hearing this from Sebastian.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. She saw a man driving another limousine in back of hers. She looked closer. What she saw-no, who-made her speechless. She remembered the face of the man who tried to kidnap her years earlier.

Lili moved back into her seat and put on her seat belt.

"Sebastian, please go faster!"

"Miss Lili, I am doing what I can. Your father made sure this car was not a very fast one in order to keep you safe.

"I know Sebastian, I know…" Her scream fell to a whisper as she looked about the different possibilities that may happen next:

-The other man's car may be slower than ours. No no, that's stupid Lili. That won't happen.

-I'll fight my way out. But that would hurt father's poor aching heart! How can I do such things against his wish? Besides, how far is this man willing to go?

-We get terribly hurt. Oh goodness! Why must I even think such things?"

All of a sudden Lili felt repeated banging against the side of the limo. "Sebastian!" She cried.

"Miss Lili! It seems as though he is trying to push us off the cliff and into the French Riviera! I don't think this small car can resist for so long!"  
"Oh Sebastian!" cried Lili as she whipped off her seatbelt and rushed to the driver's seat with tears in her eyes. "What can we do?"

"Miss Lili. Okay. I've got it. Don't object. I'll pull the car as close as I can to the side of the road and you'll jump out into the water from the right side of the car."

"No Sebastian, what about you?"

"Miss Lili, there is no other way."

"Yes, yes there is."

Lili, with her face and mind set. Returning to the back, Lili moved over to the left side of the Limo. Her eyes were no longer filled with tears, but they had a dark look in them that showed her determination. She will not get beaten, especially not by a man who she was offended by so horridly before. Now, not only did he threaten her, but also he threatened the life of her faithful friend. She will not let him win. Taking a deep breath, she raised her right hand into the air, and threw it with stunning force into the door. It ripped from the rest of the limo.

"Miss Lili!"

"It's not you he wants, Sebastian."

"But-"

"No," Lili interrupted. She looked back at the front of the limo, towards Sebastian. "You go away from here to someplace safe. I'll take care of him. I'm going to make him pay for ever daring to come back." She gave him one last reassuring smile, and leaped out of the limo as she had done so many years before.


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Settle Things Now!

Chapter Three- I'll Settle Things Now!

"Miss Lili!"

"It's not you he wants, Sebastian."

"But-"

"No," Lili interrupted. She looked back at the front of the limo, towards Sebastian. "You go away from here to someplace safe. I'll take care of him. I'm going to make him pay for ever daring to come back." She gave him one last reassuring smile, and leaped out of the limo as she had done so many years before.

Lili stood there in the middle of the street, tall, beautiful, with her golden locks swaying with to the rhythm of the ocean breeze. The limo in front of her stopped, so suddenly as if it was her stunning beauty that it couldn't pass. Like a goddess making an impenetrable force, the man in the other limousine realized she wasn't going to let him through without a fight. However, He just got out of the car and stood there, studying Lili's stillness.

Like a scientist, he mimicked her stillness by not moving his own body. There was a long pause of silence between them as the two merely met each other's gaze, as if the winner of the stare down would be able to get their way.

Lili heard the seagulls passing over her head, but she did not look up and gaze at their beauty as she might have if she was a small girl. No, now a proud woman, she was able to resist the feeling to lose the stare down to look up at the white creatures.

Below her she heard the ocean slapping its hands against the side of the cliff. If she was smaller, she might have looked down at the water, only to catch a small glimpse of the sea before she was form the edge by her father's warm, loving arms.

"Lili," he'd say. "You shouldn't be playing so dangerously. I know you're curious but wouldn't you rather see it form on top of my shoulders?"

"But Daddy, you know I cant see the bottom of the cliff that way."

"It's much safer that way, honey, please. Do it for me?" Then he'd hold out his hand for her to take or not. She always would, though, not wanting to upset her father. And so she'd look at the ocean, listening to the whistling of the air far away at the horizon.

However, she was older now, and non-physically shook her mind of her daydreaming. She looked harder into the man's eyes, showing him that she would not back down.

He took the hint. He began to run at her with a large yell, splitting the silence between the two. His left hand was clenched into a fist and he was charging at her with extreme force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

He missed by a hair, with Lili leaping out of the way at the last minute.

"Bitch!!!" The man shouted at her. He turned towards her with his right hand now going for her. She reversed the attack, grabbing his arm and going for his head. She balanced herself on one arm atop his head. However, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground twelve feet away.

"Ah!" Lili screamed as she hit the floor. "He's gotten much stronger than before!" She thought.

"Yes, I've got some new tricks up my sleeve." He spoke with a bad accent; his Monegasque was terrible. She barely understood what he was saying.

Lili got herself up from the ground, wiping herself off. "I can see. But surely you don't believe-she paused-You can beat me?"

"You smart ass bitch!" He charged toward her, readying both fists for action. Lili however stood still, waiting for him to get as close to her as possible before-

She dodged another possible hit. This time, however, she grabbed him from the right side of his body and moved him over to where she was previously standing. Then, she put both her legs over his neck, swung them around like a giant fan, and snapped his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"I call that my Monaco Mixer. That's one of my new moves."

He got up from the ground. His hair was wild now, his sunglasses broken on the floor. His suit was dirty. He looked at her in the eye.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed. Then his hand searched in his suit for something. It found in, and began taking it out. "I'll kill you," he said, not yelling anymore. He pointed what he found in his suit at Lili and began firing it.


	4. Chapter 4 Gaining the Advantage

Chapter Four: Gaining the Advantage

Lili ducked over to the right and began to run down the road in zigzags. _Whew! Just dodged the bullet, quite literally! But what shall I do now? _Lili asked herself. _I'm at a total disadvantage now. _Lili gripped her side where she fell, suddenly realizing her pain. _He threw me pretty hard. But I must not be discouraged. Oh God, give me the strength to at least escape, if not win._

"You won't get away from me, you little Bitch!" The armed man began firing at her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

_Lili, think hard. What can I do to get away? There seems to be no advantages that I have now. But wait. Is there a disadvantage that he has right now? _Lili searched her mind for possible weak spots he may have. _Hmm. If only I can just recall what happened when I was fighting him before. But I have no time to think when he's shooting at me like this. I know, I'll duck behind his car._

Lili turned herself around, and began running for the man's car. Clearly shocked that she was doing this, the man hesitated for a moment. Then, when he noticed that she was just running straight now, he took aim and fired. Lili again made a quick motion to the right, and the bullet whipped by her, severing a few strands of hair. _Lili, you cannot lose focus like that. There's no room for ignorance now. One wrong move will kill you._

Lili then resumed her zigzag routine, the man still unable to hit her. She made it all the way to the car without a scratch.

_Whew, close one._

"You think you're hiding behind that car will stop me? I'm coming for you, girl." He began walking over to her.

_I don't have much time to think. What happened when we were fighting? When did I get him, when did he miss me? _Lili recalled every single moment of the battle quickly in her head. Then she got it. _Lili, you silly girl. It was so obvious. Now, let's carry out the plan._

"Ha! I've got you," said the man. He began firing as he came around the side of the car. "Little bitch! Die, die!" Soon he stopped firing. "What???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed in astonishment. "How can this be? Where did that girl go? Damn you, Bitch!" He couldn't explain her sudden disappearance.

He moved around to the other side of the car, checking to see if she was there. However, she was not, which only lead to him screaming and cursing more. He fired his gun repeatedly into the air, screaming and cursing all the while. Then, suddenly, the gun stopped firing.

"What? Damn it, dumb little girl! I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

_I've got the advantage, now. _


	5. Chapter 5 It's OverFor Now

Chapter Five: It's Over!

_I've got the advantage now!_

Lili burst out of the window of the car with full power, styled into a piercing Thorn Fortissimo to the right side of the insane man. He didn't even scream, just stopped his rant and turned to the right to try to stop the attack, but there was now stopping her now. Her Piercing Thorn was powerful, but her Piercing Thorn Fortissimo was the best move she had.

The man's body flipped around in the air, and he merely screamed. There was no escaping it. He took on the full effect of the attack, and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Noooooooooooooooo! I can't believe you got me!" He screamed from the floor. "You're one clever girl though, aren't you? You found out that my right eye was blind."

_Yes, I did. _Lili recalled the events that occurred after she had found out about his weak spot. _Yes, I did find out about your right eye. _

"I remembered I was able to counter your right arm, and when I dodged to the right you hesitated until you left eye could see me. Also, my Monaco mixer worked effectively when I attacked you, and that move only comes from the right. You almost left yourself wide open for me to discover that your right eye was blind.

"I then snook inside the car, which you left unlocked, and waited for you to come over to the right side of me. From there, you wouldn't see me preparing for my Piercing Thorn Fortissimo, so you couldn't dodge or even prepare for a hit at all."

The man got up slightly from the ground, but could not recover from the fall. "Your tricky, and smart, I'll give you that, dumb bitch."

"You're clearly asking for it, aren't you?"

"Then come kill me now, then. But you won't. Your precious father would probably disown you, huh?"

These words made Lili's eyes widen. "How do you know of my father's disapproval of my fighting?" Lili questioned.

"The boss has got a lot of information on you, little girl. And even if you were to kill me now, he'd just send more people after you." The man's words made Lili gasp. She looked towards the ground, and put both hands on her chest. "Now die, bitch!" Lili looked up towards him. He was pointing the gun at her, apparently he had refilled it with bullets. Lili heard a gunshot ring in the air.

Lili hadn't dodged any bullet, and yet she felt no pain.


End file.
